Ah! My Angel?
by Shimegami
Summary: (Yaoi, Eva/AMG fusion, AU) Shinji Ikari, a lonely and withdrawn college student/Eva pilot, has just received the answer, or should I say number, to all his problems. Too bad he dialed a six instead of a nine...*Chapter Two Up!*
1. Chapter One: The Angel Emergency Helplin...

Ah! My....Angel?!? By: Shimegami Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. AN: ...damn. Have you just had one of those ideas that felt like it hit you over the head with a megaton baseball bat? This is one of those ideas. Summary: Shinji Ikari, a lonely and withdrawn college student/Eva pilot, gains the number to the Goddess Helpline Agency. Too bad that six he dialed should've been a nine....  
  
Chapter One: The Angel Emergency Helpline  
  
Shinji stared at the slip of paper. If it was true, it promised him a way out of everything. It promised to solve his problems. It promised him...happiness.  
  
He had waited to try it until his dorm mates had left. If it was real, he didn't need them seeing it. If it was real...  
  
Swallowing the dry lump that appeared in his throat, Shinji slowly reached over, and shakingly picked up the phone. The dial tone blared at him. Just a few simple numbers....  
  
His hand, still shaking, slowly reached for the keypad. He paused, and with a sudden decisive movement pressed the first number, then the second. His hand grew shakier each time he dialed a number, until he was at the last number. He gulped, and jabbed....only to have his hand give a decisive tremble, and press the wrong number.  
  
He stared. Oh no. He would now dial some random nobody, and he might not be able to dial the number again. He felt despair slipping over him, until someone on the other end picked up and in a sensual voice trilled...  
  
"Hello, Angel Emergency Helpline!"  
  
Shinji stared at the phone. His lack of response didn't deter the chipper voice at the other end, though.  
  
"Please wait a moment! Our earth representative will be will you in a minute!" Shinji was then once again treated to melodies of an active dial tone.  
  
He was in a state of shock. He had been trying for the "Goddess" help line. What was the "Angel" one? And according to his friend Keiichi (AN: *snerk*) Goddess were just that. God-esses. Female designation. And that voice had been definitely male.  
  
His attention was distracted, however, by the cross pendant his dorm mate had left lying on the table. It glowed brilliantly. Suddenly an arc of light shot out of it and landed on the ground in front of Shinji. Shinji just stared. He could swear he heard church hymns. (AN: You know how they always play that "Hallelujah" song during really inappropriate times in the series? XD)  
  
The light solidified and condensed into a human form, before it dimmed and vanished completely. In front of Shinji now was a somewhat effeminate man, dressed in elaborate robes of dark colors, which offset his brilliantly pale skin. Light gray hair in a longish cut floated gently around his pale elfin face. He opened his eyes to reveal eyes the very shade of blood, a bright crimson that strangely didn't frighten Shinji, but comfort him.  
  
The man saw Shinji, and smiled brilliantly. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hello! Do you mind getting a slightly bigger cross next time? I can get through that one, but it's uncomfortable as hell."  
  
Shinji continued to stare. It was all he was able to do right about now.  
  
The pale phone "Angel" (for when he spoke, Shinji immediately recognized his voice as the one that had answered the phone) then smiled again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself before making demands. I am Tabris, Seventeenth Angel First Class Unlimited, now how may I help you?"  
  
~TBC~ AN: Woo! Go ideas! Now, if you know me, you'll know where I'll head pairing wise. If you don't...I like yaoi. That's all you need to know. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Do's And Don't's Of Wis...

AN: Whee, next chappie~! BTW, I noticed a reviewer mentioned that I didn't follow the facts. Hmm...I don't know about you, but I believe I stated "AU" in the summary. "AU" means "Alternate Universe", aka "The ability to do whatever the hell I want, facts and canon be damned." So don't try going to lecture me when I clearly stated - THIS ISN'T EVA-VERSE!! This is my universe. Kaoru and Shinji can do whatever I want them to do. Sorry for bitching, but it annoyed me that someone thought they could tell me what I could and couldn't do with *my* fanfiction. Hmm....ever hear of artistic license?  
  
Chapter Two: The Do's And Don't's Of Wishes  
  
Shinji continued to stare in his mind-locked position. His brain was currently trying to jumpstart itself, but every time it was stopped by the sight of Tabris floating a good two inches off the floor.  
  
Must say something; pretty Angel will think I'm stupid. Shinji's brain managed to putter along with this.  
  
"....Um, hi. I'm Shinji."  
  
....That was even worse than staring vacantly.....  
  
Tabris, however, was not deterred by Shinji's stunning lack of vocabulary. (It seemed he wasn't deterred by much of anything.) He merely grinned and plopped down on the floor in front of Shinji. Shinji just continued to stare.  
  
The Angel finally decided to displace the silence. "Well, Shinji-kun, now that I'm here, we're going to have to decide on your wish, aren't we?"  
  
This definitely caught Shinji's attention. "My wish?"  
  
Tabris nodded. "Hai, your wish. You get one wish, courtesy of moi, that will make you generally happy, or at least really close."  
  
Shinji blinked. "And...there's no limit to this wish?"  
  
Tabris cocked his head. "Ah, well, there's a few....such as 'no wishing for world destruction', 'no wishing new people into existence', and 'no wishing someone's immediate death'. There's loopholes around those, but you don't seem like the person who would exploit them. Also, you can't make a wish that would screw with the emotions of another person, or yourself for that matter."  
  
"Myself?"  
  
"You can't just wish yourself happy, it has to be something to make you so."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Shinji mulling over what had just happened and Tabris watching Shinji. Shinji happened to notice the calming effect the Angel had over him. Funny, when he's here, I don't feel alone or sad at all....  
  
Without thinking, Shinji said, "I wish an Angel like you would stay with me forever...."  
  
Shinji fell backwards as a bright light emitted from Tabris. He shielded his eyes. What the....?  
  
When the glow faded, Tabris was sitting there just as he had before, his crimson eyes closed. He opened to smile warmly at Shinji.  
  
"You're wish has been granted."  
  
Shinji blinked. "But I didn't wish..."  
  
The Angel shook his head. "Even if you said it unintentionally, you meant it from your heart, and it would truly make you happy. So it was processed and granted."  
  
The brunette college student gulped. "And...just how was it granted..?"  
  
"Just like you said it, of course."  
  
"Which is....?"  
  
Tabris smiled, which had the effect of making Shinji nervous, rather than relaxed.  
  
"Why, by me staying with you forever, of course!"  
  
~TBC~ AN:.....I don't think I need to say anything. XD *waves* Thankies to reviewers! More is forthcoming! 


End file.
